demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Characters
This is a list of all the characters that are active, dropped and inactive. Keys: Active characters are in green, CANON characters are in italic, dropped characters are in red and inactive characters are inyellow. ZEUS Cabin one: Ben Griffin (fetch183) Blade Runner (Truth is Fairy Tail) Blythe Morgan (LightNightSky881) Ella Johnson (SammieReads) Jake Jones (dragonstorm) Jake Thompson (Electric Innocence) Lani Presley (Lesbilord) Rupert Thunder (WannabePicasso) Spencer Bradford (WannabePicasso) Steven Morgan (LightNightSky881) HERA Cabin two: No campers POSEIDON Cabin three: Caspian Marshall (Haise Sasenpai) Gabbi Pencera Hunter Persaud (DancingToTheWind) Hyder Persaud (DancingToTheWind) Jace Wood (DancingToTheWind) Star Luna (kassydaPJgeek14) Tate Kyle (ThinkStupid) Will Waterson (Mr. Dry Apollo) DEMETER Cabin four: Alex Turner (Id65) Autumn Mori (ThinkStupid) Sage Robert (DancingToTheWind) ARES Cabin five: Amber Glade (shay166) Artec Wolf (death4evr) Ash Wooden (Id65) James Hook (Captn hook2) Olivia Hullen (Lesbilord) Sara Winchester (Truth is a pen) Stacey Wolf (death4evr) Veronica Corsa (fanfreak-7) ATHENA Cabin six: Amelia Conners (ClockworkNephilim) Chloe Nash (shay1666) Jade Mariana (Haise Sasenpai) July Markson (Truth is Fairy Tail) Malcolm (ThinkStupid) Raylene Alvis (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin) Zoe Jackson (Id65) APOLLO Cabin seven: Adam Greene (Mr. Dry Apollo) Alexia Black (SingingSilently) Arden Winstead (Lesbilord) Cali Angel (shay166) Danny Wecht (Shirou Goenji) Evan Hudson (ImBiDealWithIt23) Grace Tucker (LoveGarden22) Kayla Johnson Lacy Daniels (Lara-Cat) Mackenzie Smith Shirou Latorre (Shirou Goenji) Theo Krane (Fetch) Violet Painter (Id65) Will Solace (Patrick Kane's Bae) Wyn Dusan (Martyr 'til Death) ARTEMIS Cabin eight: No campers HEPHAESTUS Cabin nine: Adalynn Francis (Lesbilord) Aegon Dustin (Shirou Goenji) Kristen Wong (PiNerd of Hephaestus Cabin) Rhaenys Dustin (Shirou Goenji) Vivian Hua (PiNerd of Hephaestus Cabin) APHRODITE Cabin ten: Abby Rose (Lesbilord) Alison Gregor (Id65) Annie Amour (WannabePicasso) Ari Clarke (queeraleciscanon) Carly Bello (BobMarley420) Chad Smith (DancingToTheWind) Chloe Bateman (DancingToTheWind) Emilia Rossi Jamie Slay (ThinkStupid) Jessie Rose (Lesbilord) Sealie Shade (ClockworkNephilim) Sierra Rose (shay166) HERMES Cabin eleven: Charlie Yates (Id65) Tori Yates (Id65) Cameron Clarkes (ThinkStupid) Charlie Picket (Captn hook2) Cregan Reed (Shirou Goenji) Eric Klerkse (Lady Santos) Issac Merchant (fetch183) Myka Carter (Haise Sasenpai) Peter Tachytita (Strangely Original) DIONYSUS Cabin twelve: Cameron Pharaoh (Electric Innocence) Ky Young (Lesbilord) HADES Cabin thirteen: Archie Craig (ThinkStupid) Audrey Hastings (Truth is Fairy Tail) Bee Santana (Lady Santos) Derrick Black (fetch183) Dylan Shay (fetch183) IRIS Cabin fourteen: Harley Duff (Lesbilord) Luz Rivera (LightNightSky881) HYPNOS Cabin fifteen: Richard Mustermann (Ryszard) NEMESIS Cabin sixteen: Alsanna Gwyndolin Lemming Wrong (Ryszard) Olivia Elliot (Electric Innocence) Zeno Raymond (Fetch183) NIKE Cabin seventeen: Sophie Lynn (shay166) HEBE Cabin eighteen: Nico Yankovsky (Id65) TYCHE Cabin nineteen: Jasmin Martinez (LightNightSky881) HECATE Cabin twenty: Arkor Kurnel (sang.truong.399) Calliope González (Waste of Dreams) Jellal Foster (Truth is Fairy Tail) Lucy Belle (shay166) Mark Blackstone (ThinkStupid) Michiko Tsukino (PiNerd of the Hephaestus Cabin ) Parker Provencher (Electric Innocence) Roxy Karma (Truth is Fairy Tail) PERSEPHONE Cabin twenty-one: Rodi Classen (elusively today) EREBUS Cabin twenty-two: Liam Night (Mr. Dry Apollo) Nathan Mccoy (ThinkStupid) Reyna Umber (DancingToTheWind) Summer Forest (Blood and Roses 199) Wyatt Mccoy (ThinkStupid) DEIMOS Cabin twenty-three: Alma Mendez (LightNightSky881) ERIS Cabin twenty-four: Lex Lexton (Electric Innocence) Rosie Stone (shay166) KHIONE Cabin twenty-five: Carkao Elevator (sang.truong.399) Layla Hunter (TheVintageIce) CIRCE Cabin twenty-six: Gage Pierzynski-Arvanitis (Electric Innocence) John Proctor (Red-Apocalyptic-Wolf) EROS Cabin twenty-seven: Ian Oaks (LightNightSky881) Nicole Carter (Mr. Dry Apollo) Quinn Oaks (LightNightSky881) Rowan Richardson (ThinkStupid) Scooter Tompkins (Zeus' Bolt) ANANKE Cabin twenty-eight: Kendall Gergan (fetch183) LELANTOS Cabin twenty-nine: Rogue Hunter (ThinkStupid) ODYNE Cabin thirty: Adriana Ramirez (LightNightSky881) LYSSA Cabin thirty-one: Allen Trask (Haise Sasenpai) ASTERIA Cabin thirty-two: Ariana Solas (Blood and Roses 199) HARMONIA Cabin thirty-three: Esme Webb (shay166) Kai Alekai (BobMarley420) METIS Cabin thirty-four: Calem Parker (Electric Innocence) MAIA Cabin thirty-five: PEITHA Cabin thirty-six: Gwen Sperling (Id65) Sol Sullivan (Strangely Original) PHEME Cabin thirty-seven: Cherry Valace (shay166) THEIA Cabin thirty-eight: Faith Trails (Blood and Roses 199) CYBELE Cabin thirty-nine: Leandra Orion (Lady Santos) HARPOCRATES Cabin forty: MANIA Cabin forty-one: Elton White (Electric Innocence) Michael Slay (ThinkStupid) HEMERA Cabin forty-two: Pace Holton (Electric Innocence) 'PERSES Cabin forty-three:' 'ADRESTIA Cabin forty-four:' 'MELINOE Cabin forty-five:' Alessandra Nicholl (DancingToTheWind) PHOBETOR Cabin forty-six: Ash Starr (Blood and Roses 199) Dusk Starr (Blood and Roses 199) JANA Cabin forty-seven: Hiruma Youichi (Shirou Goenji) THANATOS Cabin forty-eight: Jasper Adams (Blood Reaper 101) ATE Cabin forty-nine: Caden Moore (Truth is Fairy Tail) AETHER Cabin fifty: Dawson Sky (Mr. Dry Apollo) AEON Cabin fifty-one: Caelum Mars (Epitaph of Kings) LUPA Cabin fifty-two: Lauren Alexander (fetch183) KYMPOLEIA Cabin fifty-three: Tempest Wilder (Blood and Roses 199) LIBITINA Cabin fifty-four: Avaline Acacia (Electric Innocence) EURUS Cabin fifty-five: Cairo Bonneville (Electric Innocence) ASTRAEA Cabin fifty-six: Galena Carlyn (Blood and Roses 199) DOLOS Cabin fifty-seven: Ryder Tymek (Blood and Roses 199) CHRONOS Cabin fifty-eight: Flynn Aristok (Strangely Original) Layla Aristok (Strangely Original) BIA Cabin fifty-nine: Erin Evans (Strangely Original) MORTALS Max Daniels (ThinkStupid) Category:Lists